As a branch of blockchain technology, consortium blockchain technology is being widely applied on an increasing basis. Blockchain nodes in a consortium blockchain network include service nodes and consensus nodes. The service node participates in a service, and the consensus node is responsible for receiving service data sent by the service node and performing consensus verification on the service data.
The previous service node is actually a service server of each institution that joins the consortium blockchain network, and the software used to communicate with another node in the consortium blockchain network is installed on the server (the software is referred to as a communication program in the present application). If two nodes have a fixed service relationship, the two nodes can separately locally store the service relationship (the service relationship is referred to as a mapping relationship in the present application).
FIG. 1 is an architectural diagram illustrating a consortium blockchain network. As shown in FIG. 1, the solid circles are consensus nodes, and the hollow circles are service nodes. Different service nodes provide services for different applications (APPs). The service node sends service data generated by the APP to the consensus node for consensus verification. Assuming that a service node is a server corresponding to a catering application, and another service node is a server corresponding to a payment application. A user can pay through the payment application after ordering through an APP corresponding to the catering application; the two service nodes participate in a same service and can register a service relationship shown in FIG. 1 with the consortium blockchain network.
In the consortium blockchain network, each service node stores service data of its participating service, and the service data usually includes the user's private data. Based on the existing technology, a more secure communication method is needed.